For Those Who Wait
by GuardianHinata
Summary: It has only been not even two years that Fang and I had to trick our teammates so we could sacrifice ourselves to save Cocoon. Fang and I were crystallized once more and I thought for good... Now that I have awoken once more I wonder what is my purpose...


**Hello all! This is actually GuardianHinata's sister. I wrote this and I'm publishing it on her account well because... I'm lazy lol. But ya I am Brittany and i will be your storyteller for the time being. Now i am OBSESSED with Final Fantasy Xiii. my favorite character is Vanille just because, well how can you not like her? I recently became a DoC fan and made me fall in love with Vincent. Now i want to make a crack couple crossover. I mean come on this is a VERY UNLIKELY couple am i right or am i right? Well i hope you enjoy my little story. Vanille is VERY OC because well i hated that in the game she was cry about this cry about that so i gave her an edge and well she grew up. Vincent is still the same Vincent we all know and love x3 I had to do HOURS of research to get all the little details of each character to be right from cloths to age to height it's all right! this is originally going to be a chaptered story but if it doesn't do that well then it can be a one shot lol but for now it's still a chatpered story =) ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: A Shooting Star…<strong>

_/I sat alone\\  
><em>

_/Lost in the crowd\\  
><em>

_/Gazing up lazily\\  
><em>

_/Into darkness around\\_

The time when the moon hangs by the strings of stars and the sky looks like a school science project is the best time of the day. A Gran Pulse night is always wonderful. You can see everything in the sky it seems. The place comes alive with animals, flowers, sounds of rushing waterfalls, and the quiet whispers of the winds to keep you company… It seems magical. It's a world where you can escape any and everything. Something I desperately always try to do.

It has only been not even two years that Fang and I had to trick our teammates so we could sacrifice ourselves to save Cocoon. Fang and I were crystallized once more and I thought for good. I woke up about a year ago and I am still searching for a _'why'_ and a _'how'_, though I can't seem to find out. My brand is now a pale pastel green. I seem to still have all my L'Ce powers as well. I woke up in a field much like this one I am standing in. I was and still am alone. Fang was not with me and I can't seem to get a hold of Lightning, Snow, Sazh, or… even Hope.

When I pass a lake or river I often look at my reflection. I don't see Oerba Dia Vanille anymore. My hair is long now and no longer in pigtails, it cascades down my back and reaches to almost mid-back. My wonderful clothing has been replaced with a purple bra top with a blue trim on the top of it, blue fabric covering my shoulders, and an emerald stone in the middle of the fabric. I have a very long flowing skirt of purple with a slit up the side that comes to my mid-thigh; it also has gold rings on the bottom of the skirt. I had long flowing sleeves of purple and blue that when my arms were by my side you couldn't see my hands anymore. My skirt was complimented with a blue sash around my waist. I had bangles and anklets on as well. I thought at first I looked absolutely ridiculous, but somehow I've gotten used to it now.

Through many fights and battles my skirt is torn and ripped. My flowing sleeves have the ends seared from constant magic use. Dirt covers my feet; did I mention I walk barefoot now? Well I woke up with no shoes and I haven't the money to buy any. So I do without most of the time…

I pray every night that I might find someone, anyone to take this loneliness away from me. I've prayed that for about a year now. I often doubt it will come true since nobody wants to be around someone who has done so much wrong, destroyed people's lives, hurt the ones they hold dear, lied, cheated, and stole their way out of life. Do I even deserve the right to not be lonely? Am I even worth the time and effort?

My cheeks suddenly get cold and wet. My hand involuntarily lifts from my side and to my cheek. I had been crying and not even realizing it. I wipe my eyes and shake my head to remove the thoughts. I don't have time to cry anymore, why would I cry? There is nobody here to comfort me, to wipe the tears away, to embrace me, to make me feel ok. There was no reason to cry anymore. It's just a waste of time…

'_Come on Vanille pull your-self together!'_

I exhale a long and deep sigh as I look up one more time to the countless number of stars. I bowed my head, closed my eyes, and intertwined my hands.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight… I wish I could find a way to complete my final focus and to be put to crystal stasis once again. I'm tired of having to keep waking up and to keep fighting the good and evil fight. I just want to sleep…"

I relaxed my hands at my side, lifted my head towards the sky, and slowly opened my eyes to find the star that would hold my wish. Once I opened my eyes they widened as I saw something shoot across the sky. My eyes followed the trail of white and blue to the object that was making it. My eyes must have deceived me because I thought I saw what looked like to be a man with wings. I blinked several times and tried to look more closely.

The object was moving fast so I didn't have much time to lose. I sprang up and dashed to follow the Unidentified Flying Object… I guess for now I'll just call it a UFO. I ran as fast as I could while still trying to look at what exactly was this UFO. My legs started to hurt and the rough ground was Hell on my bare feet. I don't know why I couldn't stop right then and there; it's almost as if this thing was calling me, attracting me to it.

I was panting heavily at this point and my feet were so sore. I think I must have run about 2 or 3 miles. For some odd reason though it seems I just can't get tired, or my legs just won't stop running. I'm so tired I might pass out but I keep running towards the object. I look up to see which direction the UFO is going, to my dismay it seems to be decreasing in altitude!

'_Is it going to crash into the earth?'_

The thought made me very uneasy. I still have no clue what the hell it is! Without warning I feel a huge vibration in the Earth and it almost knocked me off my feet. I notice that by legs have now stopped running and is now at a standstill. I look up and I can no longer see the UFO in the sky. I look in front of me and I see a crash site in the distance. Smoke is rising from a trail of unearthed dirt is kind of hard to miss in an open field don't you think?

I actually don't run this time I did somewhat of a fast walk. Either way you say it my legs still hurt like crazy! In a timely manner I arrive at the site. I walk closer and closer to the end of the giant crashed object. I start to cough slightly must be from all the smoke I suppose. I narrowed my eyes to refocus them to the new atmosphere. I looked around my surroundings and the dust and smoke was really thickening now. I could barely see as I inched closer and closer. Through the corner of my eye I swear I saw something move. I whipped my head around to where I thought I saw the figure. I somewhat saw a faded but black silhouette through the dust. I made sure to stay very still hopefully it hadn't noticed me yet. I don't think it did since it hasn't tried to come at me or anything. I readied myself not knowing if it would turn into a battle or not.

"Ravager…" I muttered under my breath, as I lock into my stance. My hands are at my side but ready to cast any spell that I should need. I crept closer to the silhouette. My breathing is low and my eyes were fixated on the shadowy figure. The smoke and dust started to clear and I could now see my opponent.

He looked very odd. I scanned him quickly; he had jet black hair, a dark red headband, and a crimson cloak that covered his body well. Though it was torn at several places and his hair was a wild mess. I saw his copper metal looking shoes. My eyes quickly flew up and he turned his face. For that moment changed me. Our eyes connected. I was now engulfed in his gaze. His eyes were almost every shade and tint of red there was and it captivated me in a disturbing way. For, for once in my life… I was truly frightened.

His eyes moved slightly every once and awhile, like he was searching mine just as I was searching his, both wondering if we would hurt each other. We stayed like this for what seemed like hours but I had a feeling it was only minutes. He then broke our hold on each other as he gripped his side and cringed in pain. He was hurt.

When our eyes broke from each other mine shot to his side where I noticed red liquid was coming out of. Now I had to make a choice. I might be able to cure him but I am not sure if that would be a good idea.

'_What if when I do he attacks me and kills me. It's survival of the fittest around here and if you aren't fit then you might as well be dead. Should I just end his life and keep moving?'_

I stared at him writhing in pain and my heart is beating so fast.

'_I guess I can never shake all of old self… even though I desperately want to. For some reason I still have this want, hell it's not even a want, it's a need to help those who are hurt or in danger… but where has that ever gotten me? Nobody ever helps me in return; nobody comes whenever I need help! Why should I be so kind and generous to those who don't deserve it?'_

"If you're debating on whether or not to kill me, just kill me!" the strange man commanded.

This startled me from my thoughts and brought me back to the situation. I looked at him confused. _'Why does someone ask for someone else to kill them…?'_

Then it hit me, he spoke. That was the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was coated in pain and anger. I looked at his eyes again, all I saw was pain. This made my heart turn violently in my chest.

I mouthed out the letters that spelled the paradigm shift I was switching to. _'M-E-D-I-C'_

My body was acting on its own now. I stretched my arm out in front of me, and I spread out my hand. It felt like my body just knew what to do. His eyes widened slightly in shock of what was happening.

"Curaja!" I shouted, as it rang through his and my ears.

Lights or blue and green surrounded him and his bleeding stopped. His eyes were filling with shock but only for a moment because he hid the emotion with something I know all too well. Nothingness… my eyes have shown that for years now.

I lowered my arm back to my side. I stared at him cautiously because he could attack at any moment. Our eyes connecting with each other the whole time it was happening.

He lowered his head letting his fringe cover his face. I swear I heard him whisper 'thank you' but I'm not sure. He started to move to get up. My arm shot back out as I changed paradigms again, but this time back to Ravager.

He stopped and looked at me. His face was blank and unreadable. My body acting on its own, lowered my arm back to my side to hang limp. He lowered his head down and stood the rest of the way up. As he did I noticed something, he was incredibly taller then I was. I stood at 5"3', by guessing I'd say he was at least 6 feet. I looked up at him, our bodies only a few feet apart from each other.

I lower my head to let my hair cover my face. "Who are you…?" I muttered to myself.

He didn't answer all he did was look down at me. I was afraid to look up. I didn't want to read his eyes anymore.

After a few moments of silence I muttered another question, "Did you fall from the sky?"

He still gave no answer. I was starting to feel anger run through my body. _'What is with his guy? Why won't he answer for himself! Hell why am I still here? I cured him and now I should just leave… why won't my legs move anywhere…'_

"Vincent…"

My head shot up to look at him. "What did you say?"

"My name is Vincent," He said with a blank expression.

"Well… umm, ok Vincent. Why are you here?" I questioned with slight confusion as to why he even answered her in the first place.

"Shouldn't you tell me your name first?" he said in a deep voice but the tone had nothing running through it. It seemed like he was just simply speaking without emotion behind it.

"Oh right! My name is Vanille. Now can you answer my question?" I said kind of annoyed that I had to introduce myself to him.

"I don't know why I am here." He said plainly.

'_What the hell? Is he playing me for a fool or something?'_

"I saw you falling from the sky! How the hell do you not know why you were falling from a damn sky?" I asked venom stringed through my words.

He didn't answer. Instead he turned his back to me and started to walk away. This confused me as probably shown on my face.

"He-hey! Where do you think you're going?" I said running up to him.

"Where is the nearest city around here?" he asked without looking back at me.

"Uh-umm I don't know but where are you trying to get to?" I asked as I caught up to him.

He didn't answer this time. We walked side by side in silence until the moon went down and the sun was breaking over the distant mountains. It was unsaid, but it seemed like he didn't mind if I traveled along with him. He seemed to be calm despite what all has happened. I also felt a calm when I was walking with him.

'_Maybe I have finally found my purpose again…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me or tell my sister what you think about it. As you can see Vanille has changed a lot and I want to know if you guys think it's a good or bad change. I knew that by changing her this much it would get good and bad comments so please tell me what yall think about it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I am from the south and I do say yall and stuff like that but I try really hard not to write like that but sometimes it will slip. But ya please review and tell me the good, the bad, and the ugly please! Also things that are slanted and in ' ' are thoughts and stuff like that. Well yup... That's all REVIEW! xD lol.<br>**


End file.
